


Take Your Goddamn Aviators Off

by arisanite



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Cowgirl, Drabble, F/M, Jonathan Pine - Freeform, Moaning, Quick Fuck, The Night Manager - Freeform, jack linden - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: Going on a little "tryst" with "Jack Linden" in private, while he's got his shades on.





	Take Your Goddamn Aviators Off

**Author's Note:**

> A little smutty drabble I made based on the release of the pics of Tom wearing aviators on the set of “The Night Manager”. 
> 
> (Written in 2015.)

 

Both your bodies were slick with sweat, as you were on your back, allowing this magnificent specimen with a tanned body and gorgeous muscles to pound you onto the flat stone table inside that old warehouse.

His grunts, his growls, and his smell of earthy musk were definitely getting to you. You couldn’t help but smile and laugh in mid-huffs as he anchored both muscled arms on the edges of the table, levering himself up so he can cant that huge purpling cock repeatedly into your slick, welcoming folds…

He grunted so hard those aviators fell off his head, somewhat ruffling and releasing a honey-burnt colored errant curl across that forehead. You peek through your heavy lidded eyes, watching this beautiful man gruffly bring his body up and then crashing down against yours, with his torso dripping with sweat as it slicked up against your bare belly. You can also hear those leather cowboy boots brushing with soft squeaks against the legs of the chair, almost slipping off with those khaki-colored workpants wrapped around his ankles.

You threw your head back, your hair now falling loose on the surface of the concrete table, as you gasp and cry with every interval that the head of his purpling cock keeps hitting the entrance of your womb; pushing your body, also dripping with sweat, almost to the edge of the makeshift surface you were both fucking on.

“Oh –“

“Oh –“

He grunts, propelling his body forwards.

“OH –“

His face was etched with desire, though the way he unclenched his teeth and let his jaw run slack, just indicated that he was close to bursting.

“ _Say my name,_ ” he growled in that thick English accent, causing a shudder to run through your spine.

You run your hands on his exposed pectorals, almost drawing your nails against his chest. You open your mouth and began to moan out that one name that was planted on your lips after those wild kisses that lead to this rough fucking that would stick to your skin. “J-Jonath –“

Your eyes suddenly opened, a sharp look on your face.

He let out a small cry as you pushed him off you unceremoniously, letting the bastard fall onto the ground, not even allowing him to finish inside of you.

You lay on the table laughing,  _completely satisfied_.

“ **Totally not gonna happen today, _Tom._** ” You sneered sarcastically, a smile firmly etched on your lips as you ignored the man whining on the ground beneath you.


End file.
